World's Collide
by Emotions- Fate
Summary: Kayla Holmes never imagined a world where she would find someone just for her, a world that kept the bad things away for most nights, and had terrible outcomes on most days. After losing her parents, Kayla never imagined a world with Jax Teller in it, but once she found him she never imagined a world without him. This is their story.


Prologue: Kayla's Story, How She Became Tig's Daughter

It was a pretty terrible day in Charming, a sixteen year old girl was seen standing outside and glaring at the two hearses that were carrying the two coffins with her dead parents inside of them. A male figure moved to stand next to her, one arm around the girl's shoulders as he removed the sunglasses from his face. "You're gonna be alright Kayla, I'm gonna take care of ya." The male said to the girl, staring as the two coffins were removed from the Hurst's.

The roar of motorcycles came up behind the pair standing there, the male turned and adjusted the cut he was wearing as he nodded his head towards the men who had dismounted their bikes. "Tig, you two alright?" A male asked him as the others all approached, the man they called Tig turned to look at them. "Yeah we're good. She's just a little pissed off, but that's how it goes brother." Bobby nodded as he looked at Kayla and Tig, than the coffins. "Let's get her inside, she don't need to see this." Bobby said, moving to lead Kayla and Tig inside the church.

Kayla pulled away, turning and glaring at them all. "I want to stay! I want to watch my parents go inside first!" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest and causing the black jacket to flow behind her some. She had chosen to wear a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt with her jacket, she didn't feel the need to dress up. Tig looked at her, "Alright baby girl, we'll watch." He looked at Bobby and the others, "Tell Clay I'll be by after she's set up." Bobby nodded, indicating the prospects to return to T-M and give the news.

The two coffins were carried inside by people Kayla didn't know, than again she had hardly known anyone aside from Tig and her parents. "Stupid idiots…" She mumbled, which cause Tig to lightly smack the back of her head. "Watch it." He scolded, as the three of them began walking inside. Kayla was surrounded by looks of mournful people and given condolences, to which she glared and said nothing. Tig and Bobby led her to the front pew of the church, each taking their seat on either side of the girl.

Kayla was silent during the ceremony for her parents, not even shedding a tear as Tig placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. When it was over and the two coffins were taken back outside, Kayla stood up and ran into the aisle to watch them. Bobby and Tig moved to either side of her, placing a hand on each of her shoulders. "Come on, we'll follow them." Bobby said, knowing that Tig was doing his best to come to terms with the new daughter he had just gotten custody of.

Tig nodded as the two males led the girl down the aisle after the coffins, Kayla turned to Bobby. "Bobby…who would do this to them?" She asked, confusion in her eyes as she too was finally coming to terms with the reality of her parent's deaths. Tig looked to Bobby, than down at Kayla the girl was so young, just 16 and her parents dead leaving her in his care. Bobby adjusted his cut, before looking at Kayla, "Whoever it was, they'll regret doing it little lady. We'll figure it out." He nodded to Tig as the three of them reached the outside.

Tig climbed onto his bike, putting his helmet on and handing Kayla the other helmet he had brought. Bobby helped Kayla onto the back of the motorcycle than got onto his own, the males revved their engines to life and watched as the two hearses started to drive towards the cemetery. Tig had ensured that Kayla's parents would have two plots right next to each other, that way the girl could visit them anytime she wanted. Bobby and Tig took off after the Hurst's, Kayla watching the windows of each car that drove her parents to their new destination.

As the hearses came to a stop at the cemetery, Bobby and Tig came to a stop behind them. Bobby parked his bike and then got off to help Kayla off the back of Tig's bike. When all three of them were standing next to the hearses as the coffins were unloaded. Kayla watched as they took the coffins to the dug up earth, that's where her parents would be buried soon. She looked around, not seeing much of anyone at the cemetery. "Did you tell nobody to come?" She asked Tig, who in turn looked at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Figured you would want time alone with them, so we set up a dinner thing later." Tig nodded as he led Kayla to the grave sites, than left her there to say her final goodbyes. Kayla stared at the ground as they lowered her parent's coffins into the earth, not shedding a single tear as she watched. Tig looked at Bobby, "Bobby, brother... Me raising another kid? Granted she's 16 but I mean really brother?" Bobby just shook his head, "She fell into your lap Tig, gotta do right by her parents." Tig only nodded as he looked at his new daughter.

Kayla turned to face them both, "I'm ready." She said with all seriousness to her tone, making her way to the two men and folding her arms across her chest. She had watched her parents get buried into the earth, and now she just wanted to get to her new home and sleep off everything that happened. She had a new family now, and she wasn't sure how to react to all of that. Bobby nodded as he got onto his motorcycle, starting it up and revving the engine. Tig climbed onto his bike and helped Kayla on, once she was secure he started it up and the three of them took off.

The bikes pulled up to a house, a rather decent looking one. Bobby got off and helped Kayla off Tig's bike, than Tig got off. The three of them walked up to the house, Tig opening the doors and letting his new daughter inside first. "Brother. I'll go see Clay and the rest, let them know what's up. Watch her?" He asked the other male who nodded as Tig walked inside and looked at Kayla. "Baby girl, this is home now. It ain't much but we'll get you what you need…um, school is optional for ya. I think you can learn more without it, especially around us." He chuckled, looking at Bobby who grinned and nodded.

Kayla shook her head, "I hated school, and besides. I want to learn how to defend myself one day, but for now I'm gonna sleep pops." She said to Tig, who immediately made a face but nodded his head. "Last room on the left, bathroom's across the hall. Bobby's gonna stay with ya for a bit. Alright?" Tig commented, watching as Kayla nodded before she vanished into her room. Tig turned to Bobby, "Well here goes, hopefully I can do better for her than I am for Dawn and Fawn." With that Tig walked out the front doors and headed to the clubhouse.

Bobby locked up after Tig left, than sprawled on the couch, gun drawn and left sitting on the table. Kayla was already passed out on the bed in her room, laying down face first on the bed as she tried to sleep. Bobby walked down the hall, opening the door and checking on Kayla before walking back to the living room and waiting for the others to arrive for the little shindig they had planned for the girl. This was their chance to introduce her to Gemma and the others, that way she knew who her new family was. "Poor girl, she's in for a ride being part of this family now." Bobby said as he flipped on the television while he waited for everyone to arrive.

**This is just the prologue chapter, and I hope that you all like it. It's just a bit of background on my OC Kayla who will be very active in this story. I welcome feedback, and appreciate reviews so long as they are constructive and not demeaning. Other than that, I hope you all enjoy it! I'll update when I can.**


End file.
